


A For Anna! E For Elsa!

by HathorAroha



Series: Frozen Fandom Month Stories [15]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Frohana Week, Gen, Kid Fic, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAroha/pseuds/HathorAroha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles exploring Elsa's experiences of pranks and games with her little sister Anna through the years. Mostly fluff, with just a little bit of angst, which melts away into reconciliation once the thirteen years of isolation have passed and all is well again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A For Anna! E For Elsa!

Three-year-old Elsa holds her new-born baby sister in her arms, while her mother cradles Anna’s head with her own hands.

“She’s your new baby sister, Elsa,” her mother whispers, tired, but happy, “we’ve named her Anna.”

Elsa smiles, kisses her new sister’s forehead.

“I love you, Anna. We are going to be really good friends.”

Baby Anna yawns, sleepy eyes half open. Her eyelids slowly open all the way, big blue eyes gazing up at Elsa.

“Hello, Anna,” Elsa whispers, “I’m your big sister, Elsa.”

Anna’s eyes close, her tiny, yet so surprisingly strong, fingers coil around Elsa’s pinkie finger.

 

Four-year-old Elsa takes Anna on an adventure around one of the castle hallways. Stopping before a door, Elsa gasps in pretend surprise. Anna points at the door with a loud “ _oh!_ ”

“What’s that, Anna?” Elsa scrutinises the door. “Let’s open it!”

Anna jumps up and down, nearly falling back on her bum.

“Door!”

Elsa pushes the door open into the mysterious room beyond. A large bedroom for two little princesses is revealed before their eyes.

“Oh my goodness!” Elsa exclaims, “We have found the princesses’ bedroom!”

Anna points at the room with her arm, grinning up at her sister. “Magic!”

 

Five-year-old Elsa covers her face with her hands. “Ohhh, where am I, Anna?”

Anna gasps. “Elsa gone!”

“Peek-a…boo!”

Anna squeals with unrestrained glee, her happy scream echoing from one end of the castle to the other.

“Elsa back again!”

“One more time?”

Anna claps, excited. “Again, again!”

“Peek-a…boo!”

Anna’s squeals of unrestrained glee and wild, flailing arms never fails to warm Elsa’s heart.

Anna is the bestest little sister in the whole wide world. No, the whole wide _universe!_

She promises herself from that day she will always do whatever it takes to see Anna smile, to make her happy.

 

Six-year-old Elsa makes very, _very_ sure Anna is steady on her bike. Anna protests, she can do it herself, but Elsa won’t let Anna fall. She _can’t_ let her fall.

“Let me push your bike, Anna,” she pleads.

“Me do it!”

But Elsa still insists.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” An idea strikes Elsa. “If you let me push, we can build a snowman tonight!”

Anna finally agrees.

Elsa places her hands on the bike.

“Ready?”

“Push bike! Push bike!”

Anna shrieks with pure glee as Elsa races her around the gardens, narrowly missing falling into the pond.

 

Seven-year-old Elsa puts a finger to her lips, a silent command for Anna not to speak a word. Anna claps both hands over her mouth, but her grin is too big to be hidden. She loves it when Elsa uses her magical powers for mischief-making.

“Watch this,” Elsa mouths, flicking a hand.

Nanny picks up her cup of tea without looking at it and brings it to her lips, only to find the water frozen.

“Elsa!” she yells. “Not funny, Anna!” she scolds when the youngest princess bursts into uncontrollable giggles that wriggle her little body with her uncontained amusement.

 

Eight-year-old Elsa catches Anna every time as she jumps high from snow-hill to snow-hill.

“Catch me!”

“Gotcha!” Elsa won’t let her fall.

Anna jumps faster and faster and higher and higher. Elsa panics, now barely able to keep up with her energetic sister.

“Wait!” Elsa _can’t_ let her fall. She _can’t._

And then she misses.

Anna falls, unconscious, motionless, struck in the head by a blast of ice. Elsa collapses next to her, cradles Anna on her lap, kisses her forehead, eyes moist with tears. Anna’s so cold she might well be dead.

Elsa screams for her mama and papa.

 

Elsa doesn’t play games anymore, they hold no more fun. Games are dangerous. Games hurt people. Games _kill_ people. She can’t play with Anna anymore. It’s not fun, never will be fun. Never. Never, ever, ever, _ever_ again.

Anna spends thirteen lonely years playing by herself.

Elsa spends thirteen lonely years locked in her room.

So long as the door is locked, she can protect Anna. She can’t let her fall again. She _can’t._

Yet she aches to joust with knights, slide down bannisters, and converse with all the pictures on the walls, each with a story of their own.

 

One day, several months after coronation day, Elsa passes the gallery room, stopping when she hears someone inside.

“Swing! YES!”

It is Anna, but what is she doing?

Elsa peeks inside the door.

“Hmm…T…what begins with T…”

Anna is turning on the spot in the middle of the room, scrutinising the artworks. Suddenly, she points to one of the paintings.

“Thumb! T for…”

Anna spots Elsa standing just inside the room, staring at her with some amusement.

“Anna, what are you doing?”

“Oh! I…er…” Anna mumbles something Elsa cannot hear.

“Talking to the pictures on the wall again?”

Anna clears her throat, tucks an invisible strand of hair behind her ear, self-consciousness coming off her in waves.

“Sorry, Elsa, I just got a little bored.”

A tug of guilt—even though Anna says she shouldn’t feel that way when she gets too busy to spend time with her.

“I’m so sorry, Anna, I got tied up with—”

But Anna waves her apology away. “I told you before, you don’t need to feel guilty over being too busy. I mean, you’re the _queen_. Of course you’ll be busy!”

“Still…”

“It’s fine, Elsa, really.” Anna smiles, trying to reassure her sister.

Elsa decides to take Anna’s word for it. “So, what were you talking to the pictures about?”

“Actually, I was looking for items beginning with every letter of the alphabet. It’s something I did since I was little. Since…”

Anna looks away, her smile fading a little, but then she perks up again. “Want to help me look for something beginning with X? I’ve been trying to since I was about nine.”

Elsa’s eyes roam over the paintings, then back to Anna. “Want to start at A again?”

“I was…wait, you want to join in?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Anna claps her hands to her mouth, speechless, for a few stunned moments. Then, before Elsa can react, Anna rushes forward and grabs Elsa in a bear hug that lifts the queen’s feet off the floor.

“Mind?” Anna exclaims as she sets Elsa back on her feet, pulling back with the biggest grin she could muster. “Of course I don’t mind! Let’s begin!”

Anna hooks an arm through Elsa’s, her other hand shading her eyes as she studies the paintings as intensely as possible. But Elsa’s eyes do not leave one particular painting that tugs at her heart.

“So, Elsa, what begins with A? Find anything?”

“Anna.” Elsa says at once, eyes never leaving the painting that had snagged her attention.

Anna giggles. “I mean the paintings.”

Elsa nudges Anna’s side, points to the painting of what once had been a whole family. Anna in the painting couldn’t be older than two years old, and Elsa herself not older than four.

“There.”

Anna’s breath catches when she spots the portrait of a younger King and Queen with their two daughters.

“E for Elsa…” she murmurs.

Elsa nudges her, a mischievous little grin quirking at one side of her mouth. “Hey, B comes after A. No cheating.”

“I wasn’t cheating, I was _remembering_.”

“Anything you say, Anna.”

Anna rolls her eyes, but she can’t hold back her joy at finally having her sister at her side again. Never again would she be lonely in her pursuits of amusement, as she had been for thirteen years. Now she had someone to play games with once again, and not just the pictures on the walls and the faceless suits of armour in the hallway.

Anna squares her shoulders, ready to play a game with Elsa for the first time in forever.

_Let the game…begin!_


End file.
